Fil de Vie Fait de Ruban Rouge
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Life Line Made of Red Ribbon" de death-in-the-orchard : Alucard, Integra, Walter, Seras, Pip et ... Maxwell. HellSing reçoit un petit cadeau des Iscariotes ... un qui plante des yeux et des oreilles à l'intérieur de l'Organisation. TS pour le moment
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : death-in-the-orchard_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

« Les Iscariotes nous ont envoyés un … » Integra HellSing battit des paupières devant les trous d'aération de la boite en carton que Walter tenait entre les mains. « … un quoi ? »

« On… dirait un animal de compagnie. »

« Certes, » soupira Integra en se levant de sa chaise et en se pinçant l'arête du nez, considérant la santé mentale d'Enrico Maxwell. « Mais vous avez dit que Maxwell m'avait envoyé … une souris ? »

Walter ouvrit délicatement la boite et en sortit avec hésitation le noir rongeur à moustaches. Les yeux d'Integra s'écarquillèrent et puis furent cachées à la vue par le rayon de soleil qui frappa ses lunettes. Les verres reflétaient le large ruban rouge qui était noué autour du cou de l'animal.

« Très bien, » renifla Maxwell en regardant l'écran qui montrait une image nette du visage crispé d'Integra. Anderson était assis à côté de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, montrant un quelconque intérêt dans l'expression du visage de la nana d'HellSing.

« Elle porte des habits de mec même chez elle ? »

Maxwell fixa le paladin avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran avec un froncement de sourcils. « La truie Protestante… » Il s'arrêta en réalisant que les voix s'étaient remises à parler. Les deux compères écoutèrent avec un intérêt grandissant.

« Que voudriez-vous en faire, Sir Integra ? » Walter s'approcha de la dame HellSing mais stoppa net lorsqu'elle leva une main et fit la grimace au petit nez remuant.

« Non. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette créature. Foutez-la dehors. »

« Espèce de garce, » lâcha Maxwell d'une voix dédaigneuse mais avec un petit sourire sur ses traits osseux.

« Mais il va mourir, » répondit calmement Walter et il baissa les yeux sur le rongeur qui le regardait. Les deux Iscariotes eurent une image très précise de la figure du vieil homme. « Je peux m'arranger pour qu'il soit envoyé à un magasin animalier… »

« Bien. » L'interrompit Integra, reprenant place derrière son bureau, regardant les piles de papier. « Faites-ça pour moi, Walter. »

« Mais pas avant Samedi quand j'irais à Londres. »

La femme fronça les sourcils et s'empara d'un cigare. Walter remit la souris dans sa boite et posa la boite sur le bureau pour pouvoir lui donner du feu. Elle fit rouler, pensive, le cigare entre ses lèvres tandis que Maxwell fronçait les sourcils de dégoût et Anderson pouffait d'amusement. « Elle agît comme un homme. »

*Avec des seins* pensa Maxwell machinalement en voyant sa poitrine alors qu'elle se penchait vers la boite. Un costume serré…

« On dirait Alucard… un peu, vous ne trouvez pas Walter ? »

Les deux hommes estomaqués durent attendre pour que la figure amusée du majordome réapparaisse dans leur champ de vision lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite pour accepter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Le pelage noir et le ruban rouge dégagent indéniablement une certaine ressemblance, » gloussa-t-il tandis qu'Integra souriait, stupéfiant les Iscariotes.

« Elle arrive à être jolie, quand même… » Admit Anderson en voyant l'allégresse des plus humaines s'étaler sur sa figure, la faisant paraître plus jeune que jamais pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maxwell qui ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'écran. « Quel âge a-t-elle déjà ? »

« … Presque la trentaine ? » Suggéra Maxwell sans vraiment réfléchir, captivé par le comportement étrangement humain des deux membres d'HellSing.

Anderson se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et se frotta la mâchoire de la main en regardant le mur. « Arthur HellSing est mort il y a dix ans… quand elle avait 12 ans… alors ça lui en donne … » Il battit des paupières, stupéfait par la révélation et il attira l'attention de Maxwell. « Elle n'a que 22 … 23 ans tout au plus. Elle est à peine plus vieille qu'une ado… » La fascination commençait à teinter ses traits alors que le paladin s'intéressait de nouveau à l'écran où les deux s'esclaffaient.

« Donnez la souris à Alucard, voyons ce qu'il en fait. » Le cigare, qui avait été tenu nonchalamment entre deux doigts, retourna maintenant à ses lèvres et elle sourit de nouveau à la souris. « J'enverrai une lettre à Maxwell, peut-être. Je ne sais pas quelle insulte il comptait me faire en m'envoyant un rongeur… je peux tout aussi bien jouer avec. » Walter sourit et ferma la boite.

Les Iscariotes étaient plantés sur leur siège, fixant l'écran noir.

Walter quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la « tanière » d'Alucard. Il ouvrit la porte du couloir baigné de lumière, appréciant la tête qu'il s'était imaginé que ferait le nosferatu fatigué en voyant ce qu'Integra lui donnait. En bas des marches, l'obscurité totale n'était percée que par quelques torches disposées de-ci de-là le long des murs. Il s'approcha du cercueil et toqua doucement dessus.

« Je suis là, Walter. »

Anderson tiqua à la voix familière et puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était midi en Angleterre en ce moment.

Le majordome tourna la tête et trouva le vampire assis sur son trône, son chapeau sur la tête tandis que ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table à côté de lui, sous l'ombre fantomatique d'un verre de vin vide. « Je pensais que vous seriez en train de dormir dans votre cercueil, » s'amusa Walter en tendant la boite. Les yeux rouge sang s'abaissèrent vers l'objet et puis le fixèrent d'un air absent.

« Il y a un animal dans cette boite, Walter. Un rongeur… que fais-tu avec une souris ? Integra les déteste… elle fait venir l'exterminateur au Manoir deux fois par an. »

Les hommes battirent des paupières devant l'information mais aussi au fait qu'ils écoutaient un humain parler et n'auraient pas reconnu le démon s'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus. Le carton fit du bruit alors qu'on l'ouvrait.

« Sir Integra affirme qu'elle lui fait penser à vous. »

Un sourcil se haussa sur la face de mort-vivant et il fallut encore attendre quelques secondes avant que le visage du démon ne se penche au-dessus de la boite et considère l'animal.

Les deux Iscariotes retinrent leur souffle devant le visage et puis se demandèrent s'ils avaient été démasqués tandis que le gant d'Alucard s'approchait de la souris. Les hommes pouvaient voir que le vampire grattouillait la tête de la petite bête, souriant légèrement.

« Le ruban ? »

« Et la couleur du pelage. » Walter regarda avec curiosité la souris sous le charme d'Alucard. Soudain, elle fonça sur son bras et arriva à se glisser dans la manche de son manteau avant que les humains qui observaient la scène ne puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pendant ce temps, les yeux rouges brillèrent tandis que la bosse remontait le long de son bras.

Maxwell était sous le choc et Anderson avait la bouche ouverte tout en palissant a vue d'œil pendant que l'écran ne montrait que du noir. La souris… était dans les vêtements du vampire…

« Il va tuer la pauvre chose, » murmura Anderson et ses yeux s'emplirent de dégoût.

Des mouvements brusques surprirent les deux hommes et ils fixèrent l'écran, attendant de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Alucard tint son manteau à bout de bras et trouva le bout de la manche où la souris s'était cachée, tirant prestement la créature par la queue. Il cala son trench-coat sous son bras et posa dans sa paume ouverte le rongeur, lui faisant les gros yeux. « Ne refais jamais ça. »

« Si elle vous embête, je ne pense pas que Sir Integra vous … » Commença Walter.

« Non. » Alucard sourit et ses doigts s'approchèrent de la petite bête. La souris se roula en boule de contentement dans sa main. « Les souris sont juste des créatures curieuses … » il ouvrit sa main de nouveau et la souris renifla son gant avant d'en mordiller le pouce. « … c'est pourquoi je les aime. »

Anderson et Maxwell étaient préoccupés par la différence dramatique de stature chez le vampire quand retirait son manteau. Il était élancé, presque svelte, mais mature. Son corps était athlétique, fuselé… sa silhouette était mise en avant par la chemise blanche couverte d'un veston noir à boutons dorés, et une sorte de pantalon de monte et de bottes. On aurait dit un gentleman Britannique prêt à monter sur son cheval en une paresseuse après-midi d'été, son manteau nonchalamment drapé sur son bras… et non pas un monstre mort-vivant ayant élu domicile dans l'obscurité et festoyant du sang des vivants.

Walter marqua un temps et regarda Alucard. « J'avais oublié que les souris et les rats… ainsi que les chiens et les loups, étaient vos familiers. Vous pouvez contrôler la souris… » Il lui sourit de manière embarrassée. « Je me demandais pourquoi vous lui parliez. »

« Les oiseaux. J'ai aussi pour familiers les oiseaux. »

Anderson dut battre des paupières alors qu'il apercevait un âge indéfinissable passer dans les yeux du démon, mais cette impression s'en fut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et les lèvres du démon tiquèrent.

« Suis-je sensé la garder, donc ? »

Walter hocha la tête, refermant la boite. Il la déposa sur le sol, à quelques pas du cercueil, et puis se releva de nouveau. « Jusqu'à samedi. » Alucard regarda Walter alors que ce dernier lui faisait face. « Nous la rendrons à un magasin animalier. »

« Tu sais que les gens qui ont des serpents achètent des souris comme nourriture, » déclara Alucard d'une voix morne.

L'Ange de la Mort sourit avec une pointe de sadisme. « Etes-vous inquiet pour la souris ? Ce n'est pas votre genre… pas non plus en ce qui concerne votre patience envers Miss Victoria. »

Le démon baissa les yeux sur la souris qui s'attaquait à sa manche. « Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un fait, Ange. Pour mes subordonnés et familiers, j'ai une certaine dose d'intérêt à les garder en vie. La Femme-Flic est sous ma responsabilité et dépend de moi. »

Le titre utilisé pour Walter désorienta les deux hommes un moment avant qu'ils ne se souviennent du surnom de Walter C. Dornez. Ils ne pouvaient pas former de pensées en écoutant ce qu'Alucard disait, aussi ne firent-ils qu'observer en silence.

« Et c'était son choix. Elle a choisi de devenir une vampire… comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. » La souris fut voyagée dans les airs et la boite fut de nouveau en vue. Le carton fut ouvert et puis posé à terre. Alucard déposa la souris sur le sol de pierre et la poussa de sa main pour qu'elle aille dans sa boite, mais il ne releva pas le carton alors qu'il se redressait. Walter regarda le rongeur ressortir et faire un tour des environs immédiats avant de s'intéresser aux bottes d'Alucard, les goûtant avec curiosité. « Tu t'occupes de toi, boule de poil. Si je dois te nourrir ou nettoyer après toi, je te considérerai comme un échec, compris ? »

Walter rigolait dans le fond en quittant la « tanière ». Maxwell était complètement perdu et regardait juste les mouvements imprévisibles à l'écran. Le visage d'Anderson était un masque alors que de larges bottes noires bougeaient vers une chaise qu'on put bientôt apercevoir. Le rongeur suivit les pas et s'approcha du pied de la chaise où Alucard était assis. De petites pattes pouvaient être vues grattant au bois ancien, essayant d'escalader l'objet presque vertical. Un flash de blanc passa à l'écran une seconde, formant le gant du démon tandis qu'il prenait le rongeur et le plaçait sur l'accoudoir. Alucard enleva son chapeau et en couvrit la souris pendant un moment, rendant l'écran tout noir. Puis il fut enlevé, montrant l'expression amusée du vampire. Il ria un peu et mit le chapeau sur le dos de sa chaise en forme de trône tout en pliant son manteau en deux et le plaçant sur ses genoux. « J'ai oublié de demander d'où tu venais, petite vermine. » Alucard croisa ses mains sur le manteau et ferma ses yeux d'un soupir. « Mais ça devra attendre. Je retourne dormir. Fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse tranquille Integra HellSing. Si tu lui fais peur, elle pourrait te couper la queue… » Il renifla. « Comme la femme du fermier… avec les trois souris aveugles… Le système de ventilation est un vrai labyrinthe à travers le manoir. S'ils sont bons pour les humains, ils devraient être bons pour toi pour que tu puisses te déplacer en sécurité. Garde le ruban. Personne ne te tuera accidentellement si tu ressembles à un animal de compagnie. Voler dans la cuisine embêtera Walter… alors assure-toi de ne laisser aucune preuve ou de ne pas te faire attraper. Et… » Un œil rouge s'entrouvrit et observa le rongeur obéissant. « Si jamais tu tombes sur un serpent, vise les yeux, ils ne sont pas protégés par des écailles… mais en général sinon cours. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance d'en tuer un. Nous n'avons pas de rats ou d'autres animaux dans le manoir mais guette quand même les odeurs hostiles. » Une main caressa la souris. « Maintenant vas-y… ou reste. Ne me réveille surtout pas. » Alucard se cala plus confortablement dans sa chaise avant de refermer son œil. « Et ne touche pas à mon cercueil sous la moindre circonstance. Je ne pardonnerai pas et je te ferai personnellement bouffer par un chien si tu oses. »

Les yeux des Iscariotes s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils regardaient avec obsession l'écran jusqu'à ce que Maxwell éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Anderson regarda simplement son collègue et puis le vampire avant de froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux restèrent sur le visage palot jusqu'à ce que la souris bouge, sautant au sol et fonçant vers les escaliers. La bestiole essaya d'escalader les marches mais réalisa que c'était une tâche impossible. L'animal couina de surprise lorsqu'une main le ramassa et monta les marches pour le rapprocher de la porte. Puis Alucard amena la souris au mur, lui montrant une bouche de ventilation. Du doigt, il courba certaines des tiges de métal pour faire une ouverture. Le vampire se leva se nouveau et la souris regarda son froncement de sourcil en se roulant en boule anxieusement.

« Ne te perds pas ou ne te fais pas hacher menu par un ventilateur. »

Puis le vampire s'en alla et la souris entra avec hésitation dans la ventilation et descendit le couloir de métal.

« Le monstre a le béguin pour un rongeur ? Tsss. » Maxwell éclata d'un rire sans joie, dédaigneux. « Un démon qui dort dans un donjon crasseux fait ami-ami avec de telles choses répugnantes. »

« Maxwell… » Le prévint Anderson alors que le rire jaune revenait, mais il fut ignoré.

« De la crasse encore et toujours… sous les pieds de la truie Protestante. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. »

Le temps passa et Maxwell bailla tandis que la souris continuait d'errer dans les conduits de la ventilation. Il se leva, s'excusa pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger et sortit. Quand il revint il trouva Anderson tourné, faisant face au mur avec son visage dans ses mains. Maxwell commença à regarder l'écran mais le paladin le distrait. « Est-ce que cette satanée bestiole a enfin bougé ? »

« Hein ? » Maxwell regarda l'écran. Il postillonna et recula, tapant sa tête contre la porte. La souris regardait par une bouche de ventilation, ou plutôt dormait sur une bouche de ventilation, et l'écran montrait une image très net du décolleté de Sir Integra HellSing. Une fenêtre ouverte bougeait ses cheveux et elle s'éventait, irritée, avec des papiers et replaçait derrière son oreille ses mèches de cheveux. Elle marmonnait quelque chose mais Maxwell ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

« MAXWELL ! »

L'homme sursauta, se tapant de nouveau la tête contre la porte, alors qu'Anderson lui lançait un regard de reproche. S'asseyant gêné, il offrit au paladin une pèche qu'il avait dans la poche. Anderson secoua misérablement la tête et remit ses mains devant sa figure, s'avachissant dans son fauteuil. « C'est pas bien. » Grogna-t-il, se mordant la lèvre. Il coula un regard à Maxwell pour s'assurer qu'il ne regardait plus l'écran. Quand il réalisa qu'il l'était, Anderson ouvrit la bouche pour le châtier mais réalisa qu'Integra n'était plus en vue.

Il y eut un grand bruit et la souris démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, se retournant pour fixer l'obscurité. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de réaliser ce qu'était le bruit. Le conseil d'Alucard leur revint à l'esprit… ne pas être haché menu par le ventilateur… mais le courant d'air poussait la souris loin du bruit et les deux hommes se calmèrent. Maxwell mordit dans la pêche et essaya de ne pas sourire en voyant que le rongeur glissait dans le vent, poussé par le courant d'air. La souris s'arrêta quand elle attrapa de ses griffes une autre bouche de ventilation où un petit trou lui permettrait de se sauver. Se serrant dans l'ouverture, la souris tomba une seconde avant d'atterrir sur quelque chose qui cria et poussa des jurons.

La souris se recroquevilla contre le bord du chapeau de Pip Bernadette, s'accrochant aux coutures du tissu. Le mercenaire enleva son chapeau, vit la bestiole et l'envoya voler de surprise. Et puis il remarqua le ruban rouge et la curiosité l'empêcha de la tuer tout de suite.

« Regardez-moi ça. » Les genoux de Pip craquèrent alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour mieux observer la souris qui essayait désespérément de se cacher dans son chapeau. « La nana HellSing a un animal de compagnie ? Ou est-ce celui de Seras ? » Alors qu'une main attrapait le rongeur, d'autres hommes se groupèrent autour de leur capitaine, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Pip sourit et leva la souris, la faisant couiner, avant qu'il ne lâche un gloussement. « C'est un petit timide. Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? » Il y eut des murmures et des rires parmi les hommes et certains avancèrent même la main pour toucher la souris ou son ruban.

« Pauvre bête, » dit quelqu'un, regardant avec pitié la souris. « Ils l'ont habillés et tout. Regardez ce ruban. Il enserre son cou et son torse, s'il s'attrapait à quelque chose, la bestiole mourrait de faim. »

« Je me demande pourquoi il était dans la ventilation, » se dit Pip en levant les yeux vers le plafond. « Je vais le rendre a Seras… je ne pense pas qu'Integra HellSing ferait ça… »

« Et ce mec avec sa grosse veste rouge ? Celui qui ressemble à un tombeur. »

Pip éclata de rire et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, levant sa main pour le prévenir. « M. Alucard te tuerait s'il t'entendait dire ça… mais lui ? Tu penses qu'il est du genre à mettre un ruban a une souris ? »

« Non… mais ne porte-t-il pas aussi un ruban rouge ? Autour de son cou ? » Il y eut un reniflement. « Peut-être qu'Integra HellSing aime les rubans. Les nobles ont probablement tous de drôles de goûts vous vous souvenez de la femme de ce politicien ? Nous… » Il jeta des coups d'œil à certains. « L'avons vu porter un uniforme d'écolière, avec des oreilles de lapin. C'était une vraie bombe, une blondasse, et avec de ces implants… »

Pip était horrifié tandis que les autres hommes éclataient de rire, et il se mit soudain à grogner et à s'avancer vers celui qui avait parlé. « Je suis sérieux maintenant. Il te tuera si tu ne fais pas plus gaffe. Bien que … » Il regarda la souris et la souleva à hauteur de ses yeux. « Elle ressemble assez à M. Alucard… »

Maxwell reniflait avec concupiscence à l'écran et il lâcha : « C'est une putain. »

« Il y a peu de chances que ce soit vrai, Maxwell. N'importe qui pourrait vous démontrer que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de … »

« Qui sait ? » Maxwell haussa les épaules et Anderson fit la grimace à l'écran qui montrait désormais un couloir. « J'ai suspecté depuis longtemps son incrimination avec le démon … je ne voudrais pas être devant elle… »

« Et vous baviez sur son décolleté il y a pas deux minutes… » Murmura Anderson, faisant furieusement rougir Maxwell.

Pip finit par se diriger vers le bureau d'Integra puisqu'il ne trouvait pas la chambre de Seras ni encore Walter, aussi s'était-il décidé à aller déranger la maîtresse des lieux. Integra le fixa lorsqu'il toqua et ouvrit la porte, visiblement inconfortable avec les deux boutons de son chemisier qu'elle avait ouvert, mais Pip n'y fit pas attention alors qu'il lui posait la question. Elle grogna pratiquement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la souris.

« Il ne peut pas s'occuper d'un simple rongeur ? » S'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant du téléphone sur son bureau pour appeler Walter. Le majordome arriva rapidement et le mercenaire réticent lui confia la souris avant de sortir de la pièce. Walter partit avec la souris, mais s'arrêta bientôt près d'une bouche de ventilation qui était abîmée Il poussa la petite créature à travers l'ouverture et s'éloigna, sachant très bien qu'Alucard lui avait dit de se débrouiller de par elle-même. Il sourit à ce souvenir alors qu'il continuait de descendre le couloir. La souris effrayée courut à travers le système de ventilation et eut ironiquement plus de chance que le mercenaire pour trouver la chambre de la subordonnée du vampire. Elle se glissa à travers la bouche de ventilation et atterrit sur une pile de peluches.

Les Iscariotes fixèrent d'un air stupide l'écran et Maxwell oublia un moment la pêche goûtant sur ses vêtements. Il s'en souvient et se dépêcha de nettoyer.

« C'est la subordonnée du vampire Alucard ? » Il éclata d'un rire franc pendant que la souris se déplaçait entre les ours en peluche. Il y en avait quatre, groupés ensemble. Anderson ne fit pas de commentaires. L'écran montra pendant un instant un bureau avec la photo d'un homme en uniforme et d'une dame balançant une petite fille dans un parc et souriant à celui qui les prenait en photo. Le simple cadre noir disparut de leur vision alors que la souris sautait de l'étagère et atterrissait sur du bois. Il y eut un cri étouffé et le cercueil s'ouvrit, forçant la souris à glisser le long du couvercle. Elle atterrît au fond du cercueil alors que la jeune fille se mettait sur son séant et frottait ses yeux avant qu'ils ne tombent sur le ruban noué autour de la souris. Elle retint un cri et sauta hors du cercueil, mettant de la distance entre le rongeur et elle.

Seras dut le fixer une bonne minute avant qu'elle réalise combien il était mignon et éclate de rire, s'approchant lentement du petit animal pour l'attraper. Une fois que ce fut accomplie, elle quasiment couina de joie et fit un câlin à la créature en gloussant.

Les hommes fixèrent l'écran l'esprit vide.

Des nibards.

Anderson toussota et regarda ses genoux tandis que Maxwell continuait de regarder l'écran, fasciné.

La jeune fille portait un t-shirt blanc et un short de pyjama, à la grande surprise de l'Iscariote, et elle grattouilla amoureusement la souris derrière les oreilles. « Tu es trop chou ! » Pépia-t-elle, s'abaissant pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger sur le sol. Elle lâcha la souris, lui faisant un enclos de ses bras.

Anderson quitta la pièce après cinq minutes de fréquentes vues du décolleté de la jeune fille à l'écran. Il revint après dix minutes pour trouver Seras en train de construire une enceinte autour de la souris avec des livres. Il y en avait six debout lorsqu'elle clappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et s'assit sur ses talons. « Maintenant tu as une petite maison. »

Elle regarda un peu plus longtemps la souris avant de bailler et de vérifier une dernière fois l'enclos de livres, retournant se coucher.

Les Iscariotes l'entendirent refermer le couvercle et ils se regardèrent avec hésitation. Anderson soupira alors qu'il attendait que les livres tombent, et bientôt il soupira de nouveau, regardant la souris grimper par-dessus la couverture d'un livre et glisser sous la porte.

« Elle ne ressemble en rien au vampire Alucard, » Anderson entendit Maxwell dire, et les deux reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran.

*Je vous en prie… plus de nibards* pria silencieusement Anderson alors que la souris trouvait une autre bouche de ventilation à laquelle il manquait quelques vis. Plus de nibards… je vous en prie*

Malheureusement pour Maxwell, la prière d'Anderson fut entendue par le très haut et tout le pouvoir divin fut utilisée pour envoyer la souris quelque part très loin des habitantes femelles du Manoir HellSing. La souris anonyme se rapprochait de la cuisine peu à peu… mais la souris choisit de tomber dans un trou qu'elle découvrit dans le système de ventilation, galopant dans le mur. Un rai de lumière éclairait une portion de granit vers laquelle la souris se dirigea. Quand sa tête passa par le trou, le contraste de lumières blanchit l'écran et il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'image retourne à la normale.

La souris étudiait une femme à barbe qui coupait des morceaux de viande. Alors que les hommes regardaient, ils réalisèrent que l'image à l'écran tremblotait un peu et les lèvres d'Anderson se courbèrent lorsqu'il se rappela la référence d'Alucard aux trois souris aveugles dont on avait coupé la queue… ainsi le rongeur comprenait ce qu'il lui avait dit ? *Bizarre… je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient faire ça… ou que les souris avaient la capacité de comprendre de telles choses* Il sourit malgré lui mais accentua le froncement de ses sourcils en s'apitoyant sur la bête. « Elle pense qu'on va lui couper la queue. »

« Quoi ? » La tête de Maxwell se tourna vers le prêtre mais presque immédiatement se remit en face de l'écran quand il y eut un cri bestial et qu'on put voir la femme à barbe lever son couperet au-dessus de la souris pétrifiée. Son corps s'élança en avant et la lame s'arrêta juste au-dessus du mammifère tandis que ses yeux noirs se plissaient.

« Pourquoi as-tu un ruban… petite vermine ? » Grogna-t-elle mais reposa le couperet et attrapa un bol en métal qui résonna comme une cloche lorsqu'elle l'utilisa comme cage pour le rongeur. La souris se mit sur son séant, tremblant de peur alors que le temps passait. Enfin de la lumière entra dans le bol et Walter put être aperçu, se tenant debout face à la cuisinière avec un sourire en coin qui se retira bien vite pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcil irrité.

« Oui, c'est un animal de compagnie momentané. Merci de ne pas l'avoir tué, Mlle Barrie. Vous avez toujours l'autorisation de Sir Integra de tuer tout autre rongeur que vous trouverez dans et autour de la cuisine. »

La femme hocha la tête alors que l'homme s'emparait de la souris et sortait prestement de la cuisine. Il baissa les yeux sur la souris en continuant son bonhomme de chemin. « Alucard a besoin de t'apprendre à être discret… il est bon dans le genre alors il devrait être capable de te conseiller. » La souris ne répondit pas, à la place, elle tourna en rond dans sa main, léchant occasionnellement son gant avant de reculer face au gout acre. Les yeux de Walter se levèrent pour voir où il allait. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre, cet Alucard… il est imprévisible, alors considère toi chanceuse jusque-là… mais étonnamment il a un tempérament clément dernièrement… la seule fois où je l'ai vraiment vu en colère fut quand il avait sept ans… nous nous étions disputés donc j'ai collé le couvercle de son cercueil lorsqu'il était en mission… Je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, coincé dans mes draps alors qu'il menaçait de me lâcher depuis le toit. Il l'a fait et puis m'a rattrapé à deux millimètres du sol… il a fait bien attention à beaucoup heurter mon orgueil à l'époque… quand je croyais que c'était une fille… il a une personnalité unique… je pense. »

Fille ? Les Iscariotes plissèrent leurs yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire.

Walter sourit et caressa la souris tandis qu'il la regardait de nouveau. « C'est rafraîchissant de parler à un rongeur tel que toi. Je ne sais même pas si tu me comprends. » Il gloussa et leva les yeux. « Ça me donne l'impression d'être jeune et stupide de nouveau… Alucard fait cette effet là à tout le monde. Il ouvre votre esprit, vous dit des choses que vous vous êtes ressassées toute votre vie sans jamais trouver une réponse satisfaisante, et il fait des choses qui semblent hors de propos. Il m'a appris à tuer, à respecter et même à languir pour du sang, mais avec Seras Victoria… il s'en fiche si elle refuse de boire du sang, si elle est faible, pathétique et même puérile. Il est protecteur tel un père, aguicheur tel un ami, sage comme un professeur et même froid et distant comme un monstre… jamais constant."

Le majordome soupira, s'arrêtant un moment pour frotter ses yeux de fatigue. Un sourire sinistre fut adressé à la souris et Walter lui grattouilla la tête avant de continuer son chemin. « C'est quelqu'un qu'on aime autant qu'on déteste, qu'on craint autant qu'on respecte… et c'est effrayant… combien de fois ai-je du rappeler à Sir Integra que c'était un monstre parce que parfois elle l'oublit et je dois voir une expression horrifiée se peindre sur son visage… ça la fait vieillir à chaque fois qu'elle découvre qu'il a fait quelque chose de dégoûtant : tu sais… il s'est débrouillé pour qu'elle ait un pistolet avec elle dans cette cellule il y a dix ans quand elle a failli être tuée… il lui a permis de tirer sur son oncle… un HellSing, probablement parce qu'il est incapable de faire du mal à ceux qui ont le sang des HellSing, mais il l'a fait également… pour voir si elle en était capable… si elle pouvait appuyer sur la détente… il utilise uniquement ses pistolets lorsqu'il a son autorisation de tuer… comme ça il est comme une extension de son bras à elle… le doigt qui appuie sur la détente… mais bon il l'a porté et laissé pleurer sur son épaule dans les donjons l'heure suivant le meurtre de son oncle. Et le lendemain, il l'a laissé toute seule, comme il l'a fait avec toi. » Walter ricana de manière maussade mais il sembla se relaxer. « Comme il l'a fait pour moi, il y a des années, à Varsovie… 1945… il m'a enfermé dans une pièce avec un loup-garou juste après m'avoir affirmé qu'il avait plus d'une centaine d'années… et je n'avais que quatorze ans. » L'homme secoua la tête et chuchota : « Je ne le comprendrai jamais. Jamais. Personne ne pourra… »

L'homme fut silencieux, tout comme les Iscariotes alors qu'ils regardaient. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent sans raison apparente et le majordome poussa un long soupir qui surprit la souris. « Il ne sera pas content si je le réveille deux fois dans la même journée, et si on évitait la punition qu'il se fera une joie de te concocter et nous retirerions plutôt dans mes quartiers un moment ? La maisonnée peut bien tourner toute seule une demi-heure le temps que je boive un thé et me remémore le passé tel un vieux fossile britannique. » Un rire léger commença à résonner lorsque l'homme revint sur ses pas et marcha une bonne minute avant d'atteindre une porte. Il pénétra dans sa chambrée, allumant la lumière et refermant la porte derrière lui. Il y avait une table ronde avec deux chaises dans un coin de la spacieuse mais humble chambre, avec un appareil pour chauffer de l'eau à côté d'une petite pile de tasses à thé et de soupières. Une toute petite armoire de la taille d'une boite était contre le mur et Walter se saisit du panier posé dessus. Il posa un torchon plié au fond et mit la souris dans le panier. A l'intérieur de l'armoire il y avait des rangées de paquets de thé, un pot de sucre, du miel et des herbes non étiquetées dans des pots. Il choisit ce dont il avait besoin et commença à faire son thé tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la souris pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours dans le panier. La souris s'endormit et les Iscariotes n'eurent plus qu'une image de l'intérieur du panier et du tissu blanc à l'écran.

Maxwell sauta sur l'occasion pour bailler et se lever, étirant ses muscles. Il quitta la pièce quelques minutes mais Anderson ne montra aucun signe d'ennui, plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées. Puis Walter s'assit et regarda la souris qui dormait. Il sourit et tint la tasse de thé de ses deux mains, ses coudes sur la table tandis qu'il regardait la peinture bleue sur les murs.

« Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit … une fois nous avons quittés Varsovie, pensant que Millenium était irrécupérable. J'étais tellement remonté contre Alucard, parce qu'il m'avait abandonné, que je suis allé voir Arthur et j'ai tempêté tant et si bien qu'à la fin j'avais le visage en feu et de la difficulté à respirer à cause de toute cette haine. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Arthur m'a dit quelque chose qui a changé ma perspective … à tout jamais … sur Alucard. Il m'a regardé avec un visage si calme que, dans mon état colérique, je voulais juste le taper aussi fort que possible pour qu'il endure la même douleur que moi cette nuit … et il m'a parlé d'une voix grave. »

Walter prit une gorgée de son thé, ne regardant jamais la sourit mais continuant de contempler le mur. « Il m'a demandé… 'Est-ce que tu hais Alucard ?' J'ai dit oui. J'ai dit que c'était un monstre horrible et répugnant. Arthur a secoué la tête et il était si silencieux, ce qui était contre-nature pour lui à cette époque. Je me suis mis sur la défensive et je lui ai demandé si j'avais tort, si je ne devrais pas penser ça. La réponse ne voulait rien dire et j'allais crier de frustration quand il me prit toute idée d'émotions. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il disait la première fois alors je lui ai demandé de répéter et il l'a fait. 'Ai pitié de lui. Ai pitié d'Alucard, Walter, car il est la plus tordue et brisée des créatures jamais créés. J'ai pitié de lui parce que mon oncle … Abraham van HellSing… m'a dit qu'Alucard était comme un enfant perdu. Il ne sait que faire de sa personne. C'est le premier et le dernier de son espèce. C'est l'Adam biblique de sa race. Alucard est quelque part, emprisonné entre la folie et la raison, ligoté à la fois à la Terre et aux confins des Enfers. Il aime tuer. Il adore écouter les gens hurler et implorer sa pitié tout autant que crier et le charger sans peur. Il veut tuer et manger les humains mais il aime aussi, désespérément, l'humanité toute entière. Il aime l'humanité… et son but dans la vie est de se poser comme obstacle que l'Homme doit surmonter et détruire. Il veut voir un humain se faire prendre son cœur et le damner en Enfer. Bien qu'il les tue et se moque d'eux, il le fait juste par frustration. Il est fatigué… il a attendu des siècles pour un Homme qui le battra.' »

Walter prit une grande inspiration qui rida la surface de son thé. « Je l'ai vu regarder les gens qu'il avait tués et murmurer pour lui-même 'Combien en faudra-t-il encore ? … Beaucoup… des millions. Et ce ne sera jamais assez.' Je ne me souviens pas du nombre de fois où j'ai entendu ces mots… mais ils résonnaient entre deux accalmies. Et je détestais cela… » Les lèvres de Walter ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne et il prit une autre inspiration avant de continuer. « Je détestais quand il disait cela… ou quand je le surprenais pleurant dans son sommeil… parce que c'était si dérangeant… et ça l'est toujours. Comme si c'était un homme emprisonné ou possédé par un démon, mais voilà, je sais que c'est juste ce qu'il est. »

Il y eut une autre courte pause et Walter but de son thé sans le goûter « Maintenant ça fait moins mal… avant il ressemblait à une fillette triste et esseulée, assise dans le noir sur une chaise trop grande pour elle… des larmes de sang coulant le long de son visage alors qu'elle dormait… toujours toute seule. » La bouche de Walter tiqua alors qu'il reposait la tasse à thé, regardant la souris. « Il pleure toujours dans son sommeil, même maintenant, mais quand il essuie ses larmes elles se fondent dans la couleur de son manteau au lieu de tâcher le blanc qu'il portait auparavant… alors elles sont plus faciles à oublier… et je me rappelle son rire alors qu'il surmonte une pile de corps mutilés sous les fusillades… tout en étant tellement silencieux par moments qu'on en oublierai presque son existence… »

Walter se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le parquet et il s'excusa, souriant poliment à la souris alors qu'il mettait la vaisselle dans une poubelle vert sombre qui était posée près de la porte. Une servante passerait plus tard en collecter le contenu comme pour toutes les autres chambres. Le majordome rangea un peu avant de récupérer la souris et de quitter sa chambre. « Je vais te lâcher avec ton baby-sitter. Je me fiche de ses grommellements. Il ne met pas ses menaces à exécution la plupart du temps. »

Maxwell retourna auprès d'Anderson et il regarda sans grand intérêt ce que montrait l'écran. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Au bout d'un moment, Anderson fronça les sourcils et se recala dans son siège. « Rien. »

« Je me disais bien. » L'homme renifla face à l'expression abattue du prêtre. « Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ? »

« Non. »

Maxwell reporta son attention sur l'écran et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Il retourne voir Alucard de nouveau ? Comment va le monstre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Anderson. « Il arrive tout juste. »

Alucard fixa le ruban rouge que Walter avait dans les mains et il fronça les sourcils. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas être attrapé ou de ne pas me déranger de nouveau aujourd'hui, petite vermine. Tu avais juste besoin de tenir une heure de plus. »

« Voilà votre rongeur, » sourit Walter au ton de réprimande, attirant l'attention du nosferatu.

Alucard attendit un instant, guettant les traits familiers. « Et ? »

L'homme se dérida, s'avançant. « Je suis fatigué et un peu vieux. C'est tout. » Il tendit la souris à Alucard qui ne la prit pas. « Tenez. »

Alucard regarda les mains tenant la souris et accepta lentement ce qu'il lui offrait, doutant toujours des mots de Walter. « Alors tu refuses de parler ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Walter fit un pas en arrière, regardant le visage d'Alucard alors que ce dernier l'étudiait.

« Un mensonge, Ange, mais je vais laisser tomber. Par ailleurs je voulais demander, d'où vient cette boule de poils ? »

Walter sourit un peu sombrement. « Des Iscariotes. »

Alucard eut un regard incrédule et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, et il battit des paupières avant de sourire d'un amusement sinistre. « Maxwell a donné une souris à Integra ? Pour quoi faire ? La sangsue doit avoir un motif caché… est-elle arrivée avec une note ? »

Walter hocha la tête. « Il y était écrit : 'Pour Integra HellSing, sincèrement, Enrico Maxwell, Alexander Anderson et les Iscariotes. »

Anderson jeta un regard à Maxwell qui fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il allait interroger l'homme lorsqu'Alucard fut pris d'une violente quinte de fou rire alors que le démon élevait jusqu'à son sourire aiguisée la souris.

« Ça vient aussi du Père Anderson ? Fantastique ! » Le démon éclata encore une fois d'un rire tonitruant, calmant Walter qui souriait aussi.

« Comment ça ? »

Une main gantée caressa la souris, la faisant couiner de contentement. « J'adore le Prêtre Judaïque. »

Le sourire du mortel s'assombrit. « Parce qu'il est fort ? »

Alucard pouffa de rire, regardant la souris. « Peu ont la capacité de me décapiter ou de me faire face et de vivre pour en parler. Le Prêtre a le potentiel pour être un … ennemi très amusant contre lequel croiser le fer. »

« Est-ce que vous le pensez capable de vous tuer ? »

Alucard réfléchit, caressant toujours l'animal dans sa main. Il gratta la souris derrière les oreilles. « Je ne sais pas… il me fait penser à Abraham… il lui ressemble aussi d'une certaine manière. La façon dont il me parle… bien qu'Abraham était un home plus calme avec un … esprit plus large. » La chambre fut silencieuse quelques temps avant que Walter ne reprenne la parole.

« Dormirez-vous de nouveau aujourd'hui ? »

Le vampire soupira et jeta un regard noir à la souris tout en continuant de la caresser. « Non. Cette terreur ne me laisse pas tranquille et cette pathétique chose est déshydratée et affamée. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire… »

« Je suis occupé pour le moment et j'ai malheureusement épuisé mes trente minutes de pause et dois donc retourner à mon travail. » Walter pouffa tandis qu'Alucard grognait dans sa barbe, quittant la chambre par les escaliers. Il était ravi de l'humeur légère du démon.

Les minutes passèrent et Alucard reconnut combien la souris était affamée et assoiffée maintenant puisqu'elle faisait tout son possible pour manger son gant, aussi se leva-t-il avec un soupir. « Je te déteste… espèce de menace poilue. Complètement inutile, gâtée, excuse de vermine. Mais si je te laissais mourir de faim tu ne me causerais que plus d'ennuis… » Alucard souleva la souris jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la regarder au fond des yeux et lui jeta un regard noir, faisant frissonner Maxwell dans son siège. « … n'est-ce pas ? » Le vampire garda la souris comme ça, montant en une grande enjambées les marches de l'escalier. Il abaissa son bras et ébouriffa le pelage du rongeur entre les oreilles. « Je déteste les trucs mignons, alors arrête d'être mignon ou je devrais te flinguer, petite vermine. »

Maxwell se raidit et il considéra l'expression songeuse d'Anderson, doutant beaucoup : « Ne vient-il pas de dire que le rongeur était … mignon ? » Le prêtre hocha la tête d'un air absent. Maxwell éclata de rire, montrant du dédain dans ses mimiques. « Il a quelque chose en commun avec Seras Victoria alors. « Déchets. »

Anderson fronça les sourcils mais ne fit rien de plus tandis que ses yeux suivaient la progression à l'écran. *Il traverse les murs* réalisèrent tous deux et ils se redressèrent dans leurs sièges.

« Maîtresse. »

Integra sursauta et se leva de son fauteuil pour se tourner vivement et fixer Alucard qui se tenait dans les derniers lambeaux d'obscurité du bureau. « Je suis juste là pour vous informer que je suis réveillé et vais devoir trouver quelque chose à manger pour l'espion de Maxwell. »

« L'espion de Maxwell ? » Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, regardant Alucard d'un air confus.

« C'était de l'humour. »

De la couleur sembla poindre sur les joues d'Integra alors qu'elle se rasseyait. « J'ai aussi un sens de l'humour, va jouer avec la créature au soleil. Tu as besoin de bronzer. »

« J'espère que ce n'était pas un ordre. »

« C'était … »

« De l'humour ? »

Integra renifla et regarda son bureau, étirant un bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant craquer ses muscles. « Tais-toi et occupe-toi de ton animal de compagnie. »

« Voulez-vous le tenir ? »

« Non, abruti ! Je veux que tu me laisses travailler. Les vampires sont censés dormir durant la journée et laisser leur Maître en paix ! »

Alucard gloussa avant de disparaître de la pièce. « Maîtresse juste pour vous prévenir, je crois que votre chemisier est devenu transparent. Je suggère de prendre une douche froide… » Quelque chose de dur entra en collision avec le mur mais Alucard était déjà loin.

Maxwell eut une expression aigre alors qu'il râlait : « Ils couchent ensemble ! »

Anderson prit une inspiration, regarda Maxwell et chuinta : « Purée, Maxwell, vous me faites suer. »

La déclaration surprit tellement Maxwell qu'il regarda l'écran sans plus faire de commentaires tandis que le nosferatu disparaissait à travers un autre mur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire de ça. Je comptais en faire un court One-Shot et puis … ça a juste continué… c'était censé n'être que de l'humour mais c'est devenu plus sombre… plus profond… et plus difficile intellectuellement et psychologiquement… Pour le moment c'est un ramassis de mes réflexions… j'espère avoir le temps de développer un peu mieux le sujet durant la semaine.**

**En résumé… c'est une expérience avec différents personnages.**

**Ignorez les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu ça au beau milieu de la nuit parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Passez une bonne journée^^**

**Note de la traductrice : Piou ! Fini ! Pour le moment c'est un TS mais nous verrons bien un jour si la souris revient à l'expéditeur ou pas^^' J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, c'est entraînant, frais, intriguant, curieux, j'ai appris plein de choses en la lisant et en bossant dessus pour la traduire et vu que j'adore cette auteur et ces HS fanfics… miam. Désolée Clairaice, je t'avais dit que ce serait posté hier, mais j'avais sous-estimé les 7500 mots de ce chapitre et les 16 pages (17 avec les notes de fin) que j'ai dû traduire en un peu moins de 10 heures (j'avais du temps à revendre au boulot). Comme mes dernières traductions en date, il se peut que des accents aient été oubliés, je fais de mon mieux pour y remédier. J'espère que vous aimerez cette « petite » fic. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : death-in-the-orchard_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

"Ne criez pas."

Mlle Barrie cria quand même, faisant froncer les sourcils du nosferatu qui grogna. Il décida d'ignorer la femme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le réfrigérateur. Les yeux de Mlle Barrie étaient quasiment hors de sa tête à ce stade et elle s'enfuit de la pièce.

"LE VAMPIRE VA ME BOUFFER ! A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS ! M. DORNEZ !"

Secouant la tête, Alucard ouvrit le frigo et se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir à fruits. Il se saisit d'un orbe écarlate et referma le tout, se tournant vers la table de bois brut qui trônait au centre de la cuisine. Les planches à découper étaient propres et prêtes à l'emploi, et les couteaux étaient accessibles. Bientôt le vampire avait un manche noir dans la main, et déposant la souris sur la table il put tout à son aise couper la pomme en morceaux.

Anderson était hypnotisé par l'écran, voyant bien trop de caractéristiques humaines dans le monstre pour lui plaire. Maxwell fronça les sourcils devant la rapidité à laquelle le vampire découpait le fruit.

Alucard termina son numéro et posa son poing sur la table, serrant toujours le manche du couteau, tandis que de l'autre main il se saisissait d'un bout de pomme et le présentait au rongeur. La souris se mit aussitôt à mâchouiller furieusement la pomme, tombant presque dans son élan de zèle. Le vampire sourit en coin et regarda l'animal manger. "Tu veux de l'eau ?"

La souris marqua un temps et puis se remit à grignoter.

Un verre d'eau glacée fut posé sur la table, puis une main gantée se saisit à nouveau du couteau abandonné une minute plus tôt. Les Iscariotes regardèrent le verre, ayant des doutes quant à la capacité de l'animal à boire.

"Il est con ou quoi ?" Renifla Maxwell, croisant les bras.

Anderson fronça les sourcils et regarda l'écran, se demandant en lui-même pourquoi le vampire faisait ce qu'il faisait justement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main qui tenait le couteau, et le prêtre sursauta quand le couteau fut haussé et qu'Alucard en lécha la lame d'un air absent.

"Je n'ai rien contre le goût des pommes en fait, mais je ne peux pas en manger la chair." Il lécha de nouveau la lame, regardant toujours la souris alors qu'elle finissait son bout de pomme. Il lui en présenta un autre. "Ne le dis à personne. Ça ne peut pas me sustenter... ce serait comme essayer de vivre en ne consommant que de l'eau sucrée."

Il lécha l'autre côté de la lame avant de se retirer dans un coin de la cuisine que les Iscariotes ne pouvaient pas voir. Le son de l'eau qui coule se fit entendre avant de s'arrêter tout aussi vite qu'il était venu. « C'est quoi c'te histoire ?" Lâcha Maxwell en se penchant vers l'écran pour mieux voir. "Il aime les pommes ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir le goût de la nourriture une fois qu'ils ont goûtés au sang, non ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil à Anderson qui haussa les épaules. "Vampire défectueux." Renifla l'homme et il se recala dans son siège tandis que le vampire revenait à l'écran pour donner un autre bout de pomme à la souris.

"Je pense que tu t'es assez goinfrée. Tu vas exploser si tu manges trop."

La souris se figea de terreur et lâcha son bout de pomme. Alucard marqua un temps et puis pouffa de rire, prenant le verre pour le poser à côté de la souris. L'eau avait condensé à l'extérieur désormais et la souris léchait avec délectation le côté du verre.

"C'est une idée intéressante," déclara Anderson à haute voix, ce qui surprit Maxwell. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis un bout de temps, aussi sa voix et ce qu'il avait dit attirèrent l'attention de Maxwell. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils sans faire de commentaires.

Pendant ce temps, le démon avait commencé à empaqueter le fruit dans un conteneur en plastique, légitimant son action par un 'pour plus tard' au rongeur inquiet. "Tu vas te sentir trop plein si tu manges trop de pomme, fais gaffe." Il plaça le conteneur au frigo et se mit à nettoyer la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire de Walter ne vienne briser sa concentration.

"Tu devrais aider au Manoir."

Le vampire s'immobilisa juste assez pour froncer les sourcils de dégout. "Mon boulot est de me faire tirer dessus et décapiter par des Iscariotes fous furieux, de tuer des vampires, des Nazis et des loups-garous, et de m'occuper de la Femme-Flic. C'est assez pour occuper mes nuits." Il finit de sécher la planche à découper et la remit à sa place.

"Pense à la rapidité à laquelle le ménage serait fait si tu donnais un coup de main," plaisanta Walter plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

"Oui, on a besoin d'une armée pour nettoyer... et la Meute des Enfers ne laisserait que ruine derrière elle. Je ne suis pas une bonne. Arthur a déjà essayé."

Le majordome lâcha un grand rire et posa sa main sur la table près du rongeur, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au verre qu'il léchait, avec dégout il l'ignora pour le moment. "Tu ferais bien l'affaire en soubrette."

Les Iscariotes moururent un peu de l'intérieur.

"La ferme. Je vais encore mettre le feu à quelque chose si tu continues," grogna Alucard avec un regard négligent.

Walter regarda le mur, pouffant toujours un peu de rire. "A quoi as-tu mis le feu la dernière fois ? Je me souviens que ça a fait sortir Arthur de ses gonds et qu'il a essayé de mettre de l'eau bénite dans ton sang pour se venger..."

"Le cellier et toutes ses cachettes d'alcool. Je lui faisais une faveur, franchement. Il aurait vécu une vingtaine d'années de plus s'il n'avait pas ruiné sa santé... l'inconscient."

"Oh." Walter fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. "C'est le mauvais côté de la vieillesse, on oublie des choses. Je croyais que tu avais mis le feu à son porno."

Cela attira l'attention de Maxwell et il fronça les sourcils.

"Non. Je brûlais chaque magazine que je trouvais, et Arthur s'en est rendu compte alors il les cachait. Malheureusement, ça a amené toi et le reste du personnel à les dénicher dans les pots de fleur... sous les matelas... j'ai oublié les autres endroits... et ce fut pire lorsque tu as atteint la puberté et que tu as commencé à les garder au lieu de les brûler comme je te l'avais ordonné."

"Je nie tout en bloc." Le majordome replaça sa cravate et erra dans la cuisine, vérifiant que pas un grain de poussière ne persistait.

"J'ai une très bonne mémoire, Ange." Les yeux rouges suivirent l'homme, brillants d'humour.

"Je veux bien considérer que la curiosité m'a tenté, mais c'était à prévoir." Walter essayait de paraitre occupé à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

"Tu m'as attaché à ton lit une fois..."

"Oh !" S'exclama Walter en paraissant visiblement outré par l'accusation. "J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Et c'était il y a plus de 50 ans ! Tu es rancunier, hein ?"

Les Iscariotes fixèrent l'écran, la couleur ayant quitté leurs traits.

"Tu comptais faire tout ce que tu voulais de moi, malgré mes protestations."

"Non." Walter fixa le vampire. "Si tu m'avais dit d'arrêter, je l'aurais fait."

"J'ai dit d'arrêter."

"Non. Tu m'injuriais et me criais dessus en roumain. Si tu m'avais dit d'arrêter, ce n'était pas de ma faute si je ne pouvais pas te comprendre." Walter prit un air un brin contrit, honteux du souvenir ou hante par les conséquences de ses actions on n'aurait su dire. "Tu t'es libéré quand même... et... oh mon dieu. J'ai cru que tu allais m'empaler sur un pieu et me laisser pour mort dans la cour. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié de toute ma vie..."

Alucard l'interrompit avec un caquètement. "Tu n'as jamais non plus couru aussi vite ou hurlé aussi fort. 'Arthur, Arthur ! Alucard va me tuer !'" Le vampire se mit à rire tandis que Walter boudait et considérait la souris qui les observait. "Je mis la peur de Dieu en toi, n'est-ce pas Ange ? Je crois bien que tu as eu peur des filles pendant des années après ça."

Walter grommela. "Le psy m'a aidé à dépasser ma peur... mais ça n'aurait pas été le cas si Arthur n'avait pas payé pour les consultations. C'est une bonne chose qu'il craignait que je perde tout attrait pour le sexe opposé..." Il murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible. "En fin de compte, c'est ta faute d'avoir incarné une jolie adolescente quand j'étais pubère. Tu aurais pu rester homme."

Les yeux des Iscariotes étaient scotchés à l'écran désormais. Rien, pas même une armée d'iconoclastes ou le Pape en bikini, n'aurait pu les distraire.

"Je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête." Alucard était accoudé à la table, regardant la souris trottiner à droite et à gauche.

"Tu voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'être une ado de quatorze ans ?"

"Pas spécialement." Les orbes écarlates suivirent le rongeur jusqu'à un rouleau d'essuie-tout. "Je l'ai fait sans y penser. Ca n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Mon corps est mort et serait devenu cendre à l'heure qu'il est."

"Alors pourquoi te rechanger en homme si tu n'en avais que peu faire de ton apparence ?"

"C'est plus confortable ainsi. Etre petit et femelle, c'est suant au bout d'un moment... les gens ne vous montrent pas le même respect."

"Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas une peur bleue de toi en te rencontrant ?"

Rires. "Les couards me manquaient et j'en avais marre des moqueries des gens envers moi ou Alucard lorsqu'on leur disait que j'étais le vampire des HellSing. 'Dracula n'est pas une gamine', voilà ce qu'ils disaient." Le monstre gratta le rongeur derrière les oreilles et la souris se rapprocha pour recevoir encore plus d'attention. "Et je détestais avoir à porter l'uniforme à chaque fois que je gâchais trop de balles avec les goules ou que je mettais le feu à son magazine préféré... ce qui semblait être le cas pour toute sa bibliothèque, apparemment."

Ils furent silencieux un moment et Walter se contenta de regarder Alucard s'amuser avec le rongeur. "La souris semble t'aimer."

"Hum."

Walter regarda autour de lui un moment et battit des cils. "Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis descendu parce qu'on m'a dit que tu avais attaqué le chef. Ou était-elle passée ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Elle n'a fait que courir ?"

"Elle a crié un peu au début, bien que je le lui ai déconseillé. Les gens ne m'écoutent jamais, hein ?"

"Non." L'homme se sourit à lui-même. "Tu as l'air d'être de bonne humeur. A quand remonte la dernière fois ou nous avons parlés comme ça ?"

Alucard regarda le plafond et réfléchit. "Six ans, je pense. Le temps passe, que l'on s'amuse ou non."

"Faut croire." Walter s'excusa pour retourner faire son travail et le vampire le regarda partir. Quand il eut disparu, un gant blanc glissa sur la surface lustrée du comptoir et Alucard se leva, regardant toujours la porte.

"Ce serait bien si l'un de nous deux pouvait s'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?" Il semblait parler à la porte, mais regardait la souris, comme attendant une réponse, alors qu'elle était au bord du comptoir et considérait la poche du manteau du vampire. "Et qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Tu veux que je te nourrisse, t'abreuve _et _te porte ?" La gronda-t-il. "Pour qui me prends-tu ?"

La souris ne dit rien, restant là comme espérant quelque chose, coulant un regard au vampire qui fronça alors les sourcils :

"Si tu me pisses dessus je te tue."

Le rongeur se roula en boule, faisant s'adoucir le regard d'Alucard tandis qu'il la ramassait. "Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de toi ce soir ? Tu ne survivras pas si je croise le Paladin, bien que s'il ait eu son mot à dire en t'envoyant ici il t'épargnera surement. Il y aura des balles perdues non négligeables... nous sommes d'accord que tu es mieux comme ça que pastichée de sang, hein ?" Un sourire à croc apparut et un doigt ganté chatouilla la fourrure noire. "Tu es trop fragile pour m'accompagner. La Femme-Flic ne dira pas non à une pause pour rester ici et garder un œil sur toi. Le boulot sera finit plus vite sans elle... ce qui est toujours une bonne chose. Bien que... tuer des goules est vraiment suant. C'est si facile..." Le vampire marmonnait alors qu'il traversait le mur et plusieurs autres obstacles pour se rendre à sa prochaine destination. Il se retrouva bientôt à l'extérieur, à la surprise des Iscariotes. Le soleil était couché, mais il y avait toujours une lueur rougeoyante dans le ciel.

Integra HellSing se tenait dans la cour, entièrement concentrée sur une routine qu'elle faisait avec une épée dégainée.

Une telle activité impressionnait Anderson et époustouflait Maxwell qui grogna avec indignation : "J'ignorais qu'elle savait se battre."

"Elle a quand même réussie à m'arrêter une fois, quand je ne me donnais pas à fond."

Maxwell jeta un coup d'œil au prêtre, ébahi, et puis reporta son attention sur l'écran.

"Maitresse."

Le vampire fut ignoré pendant un moment tandis que la femme continuait ses activités.

"La Femme-Flic restera ici ce soir."

"Pourquoi ?" Fusa la réponse impatiente, et Integra refusa de regarder Alucard, ahanant un peu sous l'effort.

"Elle va baby-sitter la petite vermine."

"Oh." Elle fit une parade et fit tournoyer gracieusement la lame entre ses mains expertes, ajustant l'angle d'attaque. "D'accord."

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le démon n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche : "Vous voulez tenir la souris, Maitresse ?"

La femme perdit son équilibre et faillit lâcher l'épée. Elle poussa un petit cri et se tourna vers son serviteur avec des yeux enragés, avant de sursauter violemment en réalisant qu'Alucard tenait la souris à moins de trente centimètres de son visage.

"Elle dit :'Occupez-vous de moi. Je ne fais pas peur. Je suis toute douce.' Ce n'est qu'une souris... rien à..."

"ELOIGNE-LA DE MOI, ESPECE DE FOU !"

Il y eut le son mélodieux de la lame alors qu'elle sifflait dans l'air et rentrait en contact avec quelque chose de 'mou'. Les Iscariotes n'arrivaient pas à voir ce que la nana d'HellSing avait coupé chez le démon, car la souris était mise à l'écart. Alucard pouffait de rire.

"Quelle saute d'humeur. Vous voulez une barre de chocolat, Maitresse ?"

"JE N'AI PAS MES REGLES, IDIOT !"

"OK, OK. Ne coupez pas mon autre bras. Si je lâche la vermine, elle pourrait vous attaquer, et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive."

"SORS !"

"Mais nous sommes dehors."

"ALORS RENTRE ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE SI TU AS CE FOUTU RAT AVEC TOI !"

"C'est une souris. Et cette histoire de rat la déprime. Il faut lui faire un câlin."

"JE JURE DE TE CASTRER DANS TROIS SECONDES SI TU NE VIRES PAS CETTE CHOSE DE MON ENVIRONNEMENT IMMEDIAT !"

Alucard était à l'intérieur désormais et il baissa les yeux sur la créature tremblotante dans sa main. "Elle a un sacré tempérament, n'est-ce pas ?" Il sourit et gratouilla la souris derrière les oreilles en pouffant de rire. "Bien que ce ne soit toujours pas une partie de plaisir d'avoir le bras coupé. Heureusement, ça n'arrive pas souvent... d'habitude elle prend un flingue ou me balance des coupe-papiers à la figure, me blâmant lorsqu'ils marquent le mur." Il renifla et traversa un autre mur. "Tu aurais dû la voir quand Walter et moi avons essayé de la faire arrêter de fumer. Je dirais juste que ... c'était une campagne très courte et très chère." Alucard faisait des moulinets avec son bras tout neuf et grimaça légèrement. "L'argent béni gâche un peu le plaisir mais ça vaut le coup." Il regarda la souris et fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ? Trouve-moi quelque chose de plus amusant que de la faire tourner en bourrique. Je ne mange pas. Il n'y a pas de livres ici que je n'ai pas lus deux fois. Je m'ennuis aussi, vermine. Je ne suis pas satisfait avec une roue, du pain et une bouteille d'eau. Je ne suis pas un rongeur et je refuse de me mettre à la télévision et à internet. Ces choses te moisissent l'esprit. C'est pourquoi les gens sont stupides de nos jours... stupides et gros, malheureusement. Regarde les Américains si tu ne me crois pas. Je trouve ça triste. Je parie que tu trouverais ça à ton gout cependant, plein de nourriture et de chats bien trop nourris pour être tentés de te courir après." Il pouffa de nouveau de rire. "Mais les radios ça va, même si ce n'est pas la même chose que de jouer pour de vrai..."

"Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de discuter avec le rongeur ?" Demanda Maxwell avec incrédulité. "Tu penses qu'il arrive à le comprendre ?"

Anderson grogna en signe de désintérêt, ses yeux fixés sur le vampire qui s'était arrêté brusquement au milieu d'un couloir pour regarder d'un air incrédule la souris dans sa main.

"P-I-A-N-O. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un piano ?" Alucard regarda devant lui puis secoua la tête et changea de direction. "Tu vis quoi, trois ans tout au plus ? Tu mourras en sachant ce qu'est un piano."

"De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?" S'incrusta Maxwell, faisant grogner Anderson.

"Chut."

Maxwell croisa les bras et bouda. Les deux Iscariotes se turent quand Alucard entra dans une pièce et s'approcha aussitôt d'un meuble couvert d'un drap blanc poussiéreux. Il le tira à lui, écartant la souris du nuage de poussière qui en émana, comme pour protester hargneusement contre le dérangement. Un piano de bois des plus simples et un banc du même acabit furent révélés, rendant cois les deux spectateurs alors qu'Alucard plaçait la souris sur son épaule le temps de nettoyer la poussière qui restait.

"En fait..." Alucard hésita et souffla la poussière entre les touches. "Je ne serais pas surpris si la dernière personne à en avoir joué fusse Abraham... Arthur ... ce n'était pas son genre. Et Integra ne s'_abaisserait_ jamais à quelque chose d'aussi féminin, ce qui n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. Elle s'est mise à fumer le cigare pour déstresser et paraitre plus ... masculine, je crois." Il souffla un peu plus de poussière et fit se dissiper le nuage de la main. "C'est dommage, Abraham était le commencement et le zénith de la famille HellSing, même si parfois Integra arrive en seconde position." Alucard regarda du coin de l'œil la souris sur son épaule, qui semblait toute ouïe. "C'était un homme intéressant, qui adorait les enfants. Son propre fils est mort, alors il a adopté son neveu quand il a su que sa vie allait arriver à son terme. Plutôt généreux, inventif, intelligent..." Le vampire eut un sourire inquiétant, en direction des touches. "J'ai presque pas envie de le toucher maintenant. Il serait furieux s'il savait ce que je m'apprête à faire..." Les mains gantées planaient au-dessus des touches, avant de se poser délicatement dessus. Elles se mirent à bouger.

Doux. La musique était douce, tranquille, augmentant graduellement et puis s'évanouissant au loin, comme le ressac sur une plage. Les doigts lestes auraient pu aller plus vite, mais ils choisirent leur cadence délibérément, appuyant sur les touches, acclamant les notes les plus hautes et présentant les notes les plus basses, se faisant écho grâce à la pédale de droite, se faisant manger grâce à celle de gauche. Ça vous endormait et tout à la fois vous réveillait, le son incomparable que le nosferatu arrivait à tirer de l'instrument de musique. La souris était bercée par le mouvement des mains baladeuses, appréciant la musique. Les oreilles fines frétillaient, cherchant le meilleur angle pour recevoir plus clairement les notes. Quand cette chanson fut finie, le vampire en commença une nouvelle. Celle-là était plus vive, plus distincte et précise, mais cela apaisait votre cœur et votre esprit, comme lorsqu'on écoutait la pluie et le tonnerre grondant au loin. Il joua un autre morceau qui ressemblait un peu à une averse de neige et au cri du loup de pleine lune, finissant paisiblement, avant de regarder sur son épaule le petit rongeur le renifler en effleurant de sa moustache le cou du non-mort.

Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire, levant un doigt pour chatouiller le rongeur en manque d'affection. "Un goût de mon pays, je suppose. Je ne connais pas de vraie musique, alors tu devras faire avec pour le moment. Je demanderai à Walter de passer à la Femme-Flic sa radio afin que vous l'écoutiez tous les deux... si elle n'a pas déjà de la musique sur son ordi." Il se leva et récupéra la souris, mais s'arrêta pour considérer ledit rongeur. "Tu aimes Walter ?" Il eut un sourire en coin. "La plupart l'aime bien. Mais c'est mal..." Alucard se dirigeait de nouveau vers le mur, mais regardait en marchant le sol sans le voir. "Il a quelques problèmes de comportement, tout comme moi, bien qu'ils n'apparaissent pas souvent à la surface. Il a une nature froide et sadique en lui... mais c'est sans doute ma faute. Arthur n'aurait pas dû m'imposer le gamin..." La réflexion s'arrêta là alors que le vampire traversait le mur d'un pas certain et se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa subordonnée.

"Tu devrais manger quelque chose."

Anderson jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté de lui, un peu surpris. Il secoua la tête. "Une fois que le démon sera parti."

"Comme tu veux." Maxwell haussa les épaules et regarda l'écran avec un visage impassible tandis que le vampire traversait de nouveau un mur. "On dirait un fantôme."

"Hum." Les deux hommes se turent.

Plusieurs caractéristiques dans la pièce firent dire aux Iscariotes qu'Alucard était arrivé dans la chambre de Seras avant qu'un cri impatient et hargneux ne leur vrille les tympans. Quand le nosferatu était entré sans prévenir, Seras était en train de boutonner son uniforme. Elle fit volte-face et se mit à tonner :

"TAPEZ COMME UNE PERSONNE CIVILISEE, BON SANG ! QUI RENTRE COMME CA DANS LA CHAMBRE D'UNE FILLE ?"

Alucard attendit qu'elle se calme en fronçant les sourcils. "Je te l'ai dit, dors en uniforme. S'il y a le moindre souci, l'ennemi n'attendra pas que tu te changes. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu me parles sur ce ton... ?"

La jeune femme bégaya une excuse et blâma son ire sur la disparition de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Le démon battit des paupières et montra la souris, plissant les yeux dans sa direction. "Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé ?"

"LA SOURIS !" Seras montrait du doigt le rongeur comme un enfant à la kermesse, bluffée par sa réapparition tout de même. "C'est la vôtre, Maitre ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un animal de compagnie. Est-ce que vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle vous ressemble ?"

"Non." C'était presque un grognement, et le monstre déposa la souris dans la poche de poitrine de la jeune femme, la surprenant. "Je la baby-sitte jusqu'à ce que Walter se rende à Londres ce week-end. Pour le moment je te passe la main. Je vais bosser tout seul cette nuit."

Des mains pâlottes essayèrent d'attraper la souris qui avait grimpé sur son épaule et fourrageait dans ses cheveux. "P...Pourquoi ?" Elle se saisit de la souris et soupira de soulagement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était désormais décoiffée.

"Tu dois baby-sitter la petite vermine pendant que je ne suis pas là." Alucard se prépara à traverser un mur pour partir.

"Comment elle s'appelle ?" S'exclama Seras, tenant à avoir une réponse avant que son Maitre ne disparaisse. "Est-ce qu'elle a un nom au moins ?"

"Appelle-la comme tu veux." La voix flotta tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Seras Victoria regarda l'endroit par où il était partit avant de glousser et de considérer avec excitation la souris dans ses mains.

"Je n'ai pas à bosser cette nuit !" Elle esquissa un pas de danse pieds nus sur le tapis, n'ayant pas encore enfilé ses bottes. "C'est génial ! Je pourrais te faire une maison décente alors... et lire un peu... voire même regarder un film..." Elle se tourna vers son bureau avec un grand sourire mais poussa un cri et faillit lâcher la souris lorsque la tête de son Maitre réapparut.

"Et fais écouter de la musique à la bestiole."

Il disparut de nouveau, cette fois pour de bon semblait-il, laissant la jeune femme comme deux ronds de flan. Elle mit une main sur son cœur et lâcha un juron. "Il va finir par me faire faire une crise cardiaque... je le jure." Elle repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux. "De la musique ?" Interrogea-t-elle la souris, qui la regardait silencieusement. Elle se fendit d'un sourire en allant allumer son ordinateur sur le bureau. "De la musique, franchement. Tu es une souris, alors tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, hein ?" Elle se sourit en elle-même et s'assit, posant la souris à côté des haut-parleurs. Pendant que l'ordinateur chargeait, elle jeta un coup d'œil au rongeur. "Tu es plutôt bien éduquée pour une souris, non ? Et tu es adorable." Elle ébouriffa le poil de l'animal et ensuite retira sa main pour taper son mot de passe. "Mon Maitre est un hurluberlu, ne cafarde pas, d'accord ? Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il me ferait grand-chose s'il était au courant. Il est plutôt relax pour pas mal de choses. On pourrait croire qu'il me mènerait la vie dure puisque je refuse de boire du sang." Elle prit un air de dégout et tira la langue. "Mais il semble ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il dit juste que je me mettrai à en boire... et je sais que c'est vrai. Manger de la nourriture normale... ça fait mal maintenant. Et ça a le gout de cendres... exactement comme de la cendre, ouais..." La jeune femme se tut, ses yeux reflétant l'écran. "Mais c'est mieux que d'être morte, tu sais ? Je venais juste d'être diplômée de l'Académie de Police... j'avais travaillé si dur pour faire partie des Forces de Police, et puis je meurs... j'étais sensée briller comme représentante de la loi, attrapant les meurtriers et les dealers de drogue, tout comme mon père. Je devais faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de moi, que je mette sous les verrous ceux qui ont tué ma famille... j'ai travaillé si dur et tout perdu. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour avoir essayé de vivre un peu plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas un choix par orgueil." Elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise et baissa les yeux sur la souris avec un sourire gêné. "Je déblatère." Elle éclata de rire et se mit à taper sur son clavier. "Je lui suis reconnaissante, vraiment. Mon Maitre n'est pas ma personne préférée au monde parfois, mais il est bien plus patient avec moi que d'autres avant lui, si tu arrives à me suivre. Et il m'a sauvé, d'une certaine manière. Etre une vampire, c'est bien mieux que d'être... euh." Elle toussa en rougissant un peu. "... que de devenir une goule ... Enfin voilà." Elle cliqua et de la musique jaillit mielleusement des haut-parleurs.

"Ce n'est probablement pas ce que le Maitre avait en tête mais je n'écoute que du pop-rock. J'aime les chansons qui ont du sens, un message... pas simplement des mots jetés au hasard, quoi. Ce n'est pas pareil si tu ne peux pas apprécier les paroles en même temps que la musique."

Anderson regarda l'écran, ayant oublié sa décision de s'en aller en même temps qu'Alucard, mais il s'en souvint quand Seras commença à construire une maison de livres pour ne pas que la souris s'échappe tandis qu'elle en planifiait une autre faite d'un vieux carton. Le Paladin se leva, regardant toujours l'écran, et se tourna ensuite vers la porte.

"Je reviendrai," ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Maxwell regarda par-dessus son épaule et renifla.

"On dirait Terminator... dans ce film Amerloque... foutue culture populaire. Je ne devrais pas savoir ça." Il grommela dans sa barbe et croisa les bras alors que la souris faisait s'écrouler la maison de livres de Seras, la faisant rire à gorge déployée avant de lui faire non du doigt.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais toujours pas où je vais avec ça, ce n'est qu'une diversion amusante pour le moment tandis que je me concentre sur mon travail scolaire et sur des fics bien plus sérieuses...**

**Juste un rappel, j'expérimente avec ces persos. Je ne veux pas être impliquée dans des débats sur le caractère OOC d'un tel ou une tel...**

**Concernant les fautes... je blâme une température caniculaire et un mal de crane ravageur. J'ai couru, nagé, mangé, bu (de l'eau) mais je l'ai toujours... Merci de me lire n'empêche^^**

**Note de la traductrice : De retour de vacances, je me suis dit que j'allais traduire ce chapitre au lieu du cinquième de "Sang et Fourrure". Mais entretemps je suis tombée malade, j'ai essayé de fêter mon anniversaire et je me suis retrouvée croulant sous le travail au boulot et sous les 5000 mots de cette trad. Donc voilà, désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
